


Megstiel #1

by Jeanmarco



Series: Megstiel Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "megstiel + winter"<br/>-rashaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megstiel #1

Cas kneeled down, touching the snow. It was colder than anything he had felt so far. It felt as if it was burning his hands as he scooped some up and watched it slowly melt in his hands. Cas’s fingers were red and covered in melted snow. He stood up, wiping them off and placing his hands in his warm pockets. Suddenly, his face was covered in snow and he was spluttering, trying to get it off. He looked towards where the flying snow had come from and Meg was standing there, grinning as she walked towards him.

"Meg. Why did you do that?" Cas asked, his face still stinging from the cold.

"Oh come on. You’ve never had a snowball fight?" She stopped walking, taking a moment to stare at him incredulously before shaking her head and leaning down to scoop more snow up. Cas expected it this time and turned around, shielding his face. The snow splattered over his back. "I don’t like this game, Meg." He said shyly.

 

Meg smirked and shrugged, saying, "Fine then. We can make snow angels."

"Snow angels?" Cas asked, flinching. "You’re not going to cover me with snow are you?" Meg laughed a bit before shaking her head and pulling him down to sit on the ground with her. Meg’s touch was warm and Cas longed for more. "Now just wave your arms and legs in the snow." Meg told him as she did it herself. Cas wrinkled his nose at her and squinted, confused. "Why-"

"Just do it, Clarence." Meg demanded. Cas figured he might as well. Once they were done, they lied there, looking at the sky. It had begun to snow again, and a large flake landed in his eye. Cas blinked and shook his head as more flew down. Meg seemed to be enjoying herself as she opened her mouth and caught the little white slivers. Cas watched her, mesmerized. She was honestly enoying herself. The demon didn’t have a worry in the world. Meg caught him watching and turned her head to look at Cas.

"You’re like the snow." Cas murmured.

"What?"

"Like the snow. You’re so pretty, but your cold at the same time."

"Cold? How am I cold?" Meg seemed a bit offended.

"Well. You’re a demon."

Meg glared at him, “Don’t try being poetic. You suck at it.” She seemed to decide that she didn’t want to talk anymore because scooted right over next to him and put her warm lips against his. Cas’s were so cold and the contrast numbed him for a few seconds. Cas reached up, pushing some loose strands of hair out of her face before grabbing her hand. The kiss was soft and sweet and just right for the situation. Not too harsh, but not too subdued.

Cas felt like he could have lay there forever with Meg, if it wasn’t for the cold and the gathering darkness. Sooner or later, they got up and went back into the Bunker for hot cocoa and more cuddling. That was Cas’s favorite memory from his first winter as a human, and probably his favorite of all the winters that were to come.


End file.
